Christmas Light Thrower
The Christmas Light Thrower is a monkey that throws sets of Christmas lights at Bloons, and is unlocked at rank 21. He looks like a dart monkey with Christmas lights wrapped around him. His range is the size of a 0-0 Dart Monkey. Fire rate is 1 shot every 1.5 seconds. It costs $750. Basic Tower '' Equipped with sets of 10 lights, the Christmas Light Thrower throws lights at Bloons. Each individual light can pop 1 Bloon.'' Fire Rate: 1.5 shots per second Range: 0-0 Dart Monkey Path 1 1. Longer Strings ($500) The monkey throws sets of 20 lights instead of 10. Statistics: The monkey can now pop 20 Bloons per shot instead of 10. 2. Long range lights ($300) The monkey figures out that lights will fly farther if thrown a certain way. Statistics: The monkey's range increases to that of a 0-0 Boomerang Thrower. 3. Glass Bulbs ($2,000) The monkey discovers that glass bulbs explode into sharp fragments when they hit something... Statistics: The monkey now throws sets of glass bulbs that explode into 8 sharp fragments. Light string size is decreased to 15 lights, however. 4. Burning Bulbs ($5,500) The monkey leaves the glass bulbs plugged in too long, making them set on fire. The monkey's fire rate also doubles, as he doesn't want himself to burn up. Statistics: The bulbs are on fire, making bulbs and fragments set Bloons on fire with the same effect as a 0-2 Mortar. Also allows lead Bloons to be popped, and doubles fire rate. Path 2 1. Sharper Bulbs ($475) The monkey buys sharper lights, allowing each light to pop 2 Bloons per shot instead of 1. Statistics: Each bulb can now pop 2 Bloons. 2. Battery powered lights ($1,000) The monkey uses battery powered lights, which dazzle nearby Bloons for a second, as they are still lit when they are thrown. Statistics: Nearby Bloons are stunned for 1 second. 3. Light balls ($2,550) The monkey now throws balls of lights onto the ground, each ball popping 25 Bloons, including Camo Bloons. The monkey now throws balls of lights on the ground, with each ball having the same effect as a Spiked Ball. Fire rate is increased to 1 shot per second. 4. Light storm ($16,800) The monkey now throws balls of 100 lights at the ground with such velocity that the 100 lights fly everywhere, with each one popping 10 Bloons. Light storm ability: Balls of 100 lights fall from the sky for 5 seconds, covering the screen with lights. Statistics: Lights now fly everywhere, and the sheer velocity that they are flying at can pop lead Bloons. Gallery Light Storm Ability.png|The Light Storm Ability button. C.L.M P2U4.png|Light Storm C.L.M P2U3.png|Light Balls C.L.M P2U2.png|Battery- Powered Lights C.L.M P2U1.png|Sharper Bulbs C.L.M P1U4.png|Burning Bulbs C.L.M P1U3.png|Glass Bulbs C.L.M P1U2.png|Long Range Lights C.L.M P1U1.png|Longer Strings Secret If used during the christmas event, it will start snowing on screen, making all Bloons move 20% slower! This effect does not stack. It will stack with the natural snow on snowy tracks, though! Category: Towers Category: Monkey Towers